


an angry kageyama defends a smol hinata

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small drabble based off some tumblr prompts (if I knew how to link stuff in the notes for you guys i would show you the prompts, but here we are, linkless ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)</p><p>i am very sorry, i saw the prompts and this horrible, horrible idea came to mind, please forgive me for making these boys suffer</p>
            </blockquote>





	an angry kageyama defends a smol hinata

 

 

 

     They crowded around Hinata, their bodies large and dangerous and close, and Hinata felt cold sweat tickle the nape of his neck. His back pressed against the wall behind him, his elbows knocking the bricks as he stumbled backwards. He gulped. Smiled nervously up at them. “Hey, g-guys. W-what’s up?”

“Well, well.” Their voices were sneers, and their sneers were wolves circling the weakened doe. “Little baby Sho-chan,” one of them crooned, his smile ugly and his eyes glistening. “What’ve you been up to today, Shoyou? Did you get enough milky from mommy this morning?” He leered in close, grabbing Hinata’s arm and squeezing his small bicep. “You need to get big and strong, right, Shitty-chan?”

Hinata paled, his face going blank. He swallowed thickly. “I…uh…pl-please…guys….”

Another one guffawed, loud and nasally. “He’s a little princess, dude, you don’t really expect _him_ to take care of himself do you?” His eye gleamed with a nasty thought, and he placed his fist, huge and deadly, directly on top of Hinata’s head. “Hey, whaddya say I crush the little fag’s head in?”

Hinata whimpered, and his knees crumpled. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes. “Please…” he whispered.

They laughed. Jeered.

The fist raised. It came smashing down with the force of a wrecking ball destroying a tea cup, hurtling like a comet straight for Hinata’s head.

A blur of black, a hissing _smack_ , and the fist froze mid-strike. The boy yelped, tumbling back, his arm twisting in the iron grip that wouldn’t let go, that wrenched his hand away from Hinata’s head.

Kageyama stood before them.

Hinata’s eyes widened.

“Shit,” one of the older boys muttered. “It’s Kageyama.”

The bully caught in Kageyama’s steel trap of a grip pulled against him, snarling. He glared up at Kageyama, seething, and made the mistake of looking into Kageyama’s eyes.

They were dark, and empty, and cold, and so merciless that the boy thought he was going to die, right then and there. He pissed himself so suddenly that he didn’t even realize his pants were wet. He just stared into Kageyama’s eyes, horrified by the absolute, unending _rage_ contained within Kageyama’s being.

“Don’t. _Ever_. Touch my boyfriend again.” Kageyama glared at the bullies, and more than one of them backed away. “Or I swear I’ll blind every single one of you.”

One of the boys scowled and lurched towards Kageyama, but he simply threw the boy in his grasp to the ground and whirled around to face the new threat, his hand flying up to catch a fist thrown to his face. He caught it directly in his palm, the hard smack not even slowing him down as he hurled a punch to the boy’s gut, so hard the kid flew back, spit and bile spewing from his mouth. He screamed, clutching his stomach, writhing on the ground. Kageyama straightened, planting his feet, his fists curled at his sides, eyes like ice blades directed at the rest of the boys.

They were smart. They grabbed the two boys Kageyama had beat down and scrambled away, tails tucked between their legs. The schoolyard was quiet. People watched the group of older boys run away, watched Kageyama stand there, rooted in his spot, hate and anger roiling around him like a hurricane.

A small hand touched his elbow.

Instantly, the storm swept aside, and he broke, collapsing around Hinata, his arms wrapping around the smaller boy’s body, dragging Hinata into his embrace, his warmth.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner,” Kageyama whispered. “I never thought they’d try anything here at school.”

Hinata smiled into Kageyama’s chest, feeling Kageyama nuzzle his face into his fluffy orange hair. “It’s okay, Tobio,” he murmured, the tears still hot against his face. “I knew you’d be here soon.”

“Dumbass Hinata. I’ll always be there.”

“I know, Bakageyama. I know.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been wearing matching socks all day but no one noticed


End file.
